What If?
by The Other
Summary: What would've happened if Kate and Sawyer made up before she left in Eggtown? Bad title...might change
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I haven't updated in yonks and I am feeling really guilty. I wont update for a little while, because I am trying to find ideas, so please bear with me. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of the characters_

_Summery: This is a little thingy from Eggtown...what would've happened if Sawyer hadn't have been so snarky. Or whatever...I can't remember. _

* * *

"Alright, you still think you might be pregnant," Sawyer said, sighing. His sincere words caused Kate to roll over onto her back. She looked up at Sawyer wearily.

"I'm not worried," she said, hoisting herself onto her elbows. "And I'm not pregnant."

He frowned and glanced over at her stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure." Kate's emerald green eyes literally shone like jewels as she stared at him reassuringly. Sawyer didn't notice the worried glint in her eyes that she tried so desperately to conceal.

A look of relief washed over his face, a giant grin consuming it as he laughed. She sat up, a miserable, despondent look on her face.

"I mean, whoo!" he laughed uneasily, leaning back onto the pillow. Sawyer's rapid heartbeat slowly began to decrease, which had fastened at the thought of a baby. He breathed slower, as his lungs had panicked at the consideration of Kate being pregnant.

"Would it have been the worst thing in the world?" she asked, pulling her pants back on.

The room was dead still as they both withered in the tranquillity.

"What would we have done with a baby?" he asked softly and she faced him.

"We could have tried…" she said softly, her voice choked, tears stinging her jade eyes.

"But, I mean, we're on an island," he said, his feeble excuses not even penetrating Kate's mind.

"Aaron was born here," she shot back, a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…but what about the rumour…about the pregnant women dying…" he said tenderly, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes, gazing into them.

"We could find a way…" she whispered and he smiled. "I should get back to the beach…" Kate averted her eyes, not wanting to see the pain in Sawyer's.

His smile faded, confusion swimming in his vibrant blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I was banished," she said with a small smile that didn't meet her eyes in the slightest.

"I'll come with ya…" he said, more as a question than as a statement. Kate shook her head.

"You wanted to survive…and right now, I think you made the right choice to go with Locke," Kate declared, her voice barely audible.

"Well, if you can't stay, then what's the point in surviving?" he asked. "You're the only thing worth living for…well, you and the free whisky." Kate smiled. Never would she find another man like Sawyer, with his humour that would crack your ribs, yet make you have the strangest desire to suffocate him in his sleep.

"You'll choke on your sarcasm one day," Kate warned, pecking at his lips teasingly.

"And you'll be there to revive me won't ya Freckles?"

"Of course." She said with a smile, and stood up.

"I should go tell Locke I'm leaving," he said and Kate nodded, both of them resituating their clothes on their bodies. "You wanna come with?"

She grabbed his hand, providing a sufficient answer. They walked out of the house, their fingers slipping from the others once they reached Locke's house. Kate knocked on the door timidly and Locke opened it up, his brows furrowed, deep in thought.

"You were supposed to leave…" he said in his usual calm voice. Kate blushed.

"I'm going with her," Sawyer said. Locke glanced at him, as if not having noticed he was there.

"Why?" Locke inquired, blinked slowly, already foreseeing the answer.

Sawyer didn't respond but he placed his arm around Kate's waist. Locke nodded knowingly and turned back to him.

"You know, once you go past the barrier, you can't come back," Locke said in an almost threatening manner. Sawyer's head bobbed positively.

"You're sure?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to lose one of his best gunmen.

Sawyer nodded once more.

"Okay…collect your things and go," he stated simply and Sawyer turned, walking off the porch towards the house from which he came. Locke watched intently, praying that Sawyer would turn around, regretting his actions. But he didn't.

They stopped at the front door, after Kate squeezed Sawyer's hand with her own, which they had linked together again.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Claire and Aaron," Kate uttered. Sawyer nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the house.

Kate walked next door, across the damp grass t0 her old house. She opened the door and examined her surrounding, hearing the gentle cooing of the baby.

"Claire?" Kate called warily, walking further into the house.

"In the laundry," Claire's voice answered and as Kate paced in, she looked up. "Hey."

Kate smiled and ran her hand over Aaron's head, laughter escaping from her mouth at his cute reaction. One of his tiny hands reached up towards the sky, and his sparkling eyes observed Kate as she took a step back.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, beaming as Aaron gurgled.

"Oh…well, I did something the other night…and when Locke came in to talk…he…well, he banished me, and so now, Sawyer and I are going back to the beach," Kate explained, her eyes remaining on Aaron's innocent face the whole time.

"Really?" she asked, dropping the shirt she was holding. Claire's eyes searched Kate's, as if waiting for the laughter to start, waiting for Kate to admit she was kidding…

Kate nodded solemnly, and then finally looked up at Claire.

"Why did you go with Locke?" Kate asked curiously after a pause, and Claire continued washing the clothes, her back to Kate.

"Well, I actually believed him…I thought that Jack was wrong and Locke was right, but now I'm not so sure," Claire said insightfully, chewing her bottom lip.

"You wanna come with us?" Kate asked. Another female would help, and Aaron's chubby face would cheer everyone up on the gloomiest of days.

Claire looked over at Aaron and then paused, thinking hard.

"I think I will," she said with a smile, but Aaron started whimpering. "Oh, could you grab him for me…I would, it's just that my hands are all soapy."

Kate bit her lip and looked at Aaron nervously. She gently lifted him up, holding him slightly away from her as if he were some ghastly poisonous plant that she had to nurture. Claire laughed and Kate shot her an annoyed look, but smiled.

She brought Aaron closer to her and held him against her stomach. There was a slight tapping on the door.

"Come in" Claire called.

"Are you all decent?" Sawyer's voice floated into the laundry and Claire laughed, Kate joining her when Sawyer proceeded in, not waiting for an answer.

His eyes met Kate's, and when he noticed Aaron, his eyes widened and his lips parted a little.

"What?" Kate said, her embarrassment sending her cheeks red.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, shaking his head.

"Claire's coming with us," she said and Sawyer smiled.

"Sick of the old man?" he asked and Claire grinned.

Sawyer glanced at Aaron. Grabbing Aaron's hands gently and waving them in the air, he said, "Aaron'll learn to load a gun within no time-"

"Sawyer!" Kate and Claire cried in unison, before erupting into giggles. Claire threw a crunched up t-shirt at him.

"Hey!" Sawyer said loudly. "I said he'd be _loading _them, I didn't say he'd be _firing_ them!" Sawyer unrolled the shirt, holding it against his shirt in comparison. "Um…" he said slowly, looking down at the tank top he was holding, "not really my style, ya know?" he mumbled, returning it to an amused Claire.

He shifted his gaze, lingering on Kate for a moment, and then out the window.

"If we wanna make it back before dark, we should leave now," he said rather quickly.

"Okay, but Claire and I need to get our stuff," Kate said, bouncing Aaron gently, much to his delight. Sawyer nodded.

"I'll tell Locke." On his way out the door, he added, "Don't bounce him too much, or that top'll be a nice shade of green."

When he left the house, Kate stared at Aaron in her arms and smiled as he leaned against her shoulder, touching her hair.

"Come on," Claire said, standing at the door.

"What do I do with Aaron?" she asked.

"Leave the cradle there," she said and Kate nodded, walking out of the room and into their shared bedroom.

Kate set Aaron down on the bed and took out a bag from the closet, shoving her clothes in. Claire had done the same, and Sawyer walked in a few minutes later with a bag of his own. Aaron and Sawyer locked eyes. Sawyer's mouth dropped.

"What?" Kate asked, her voice dripping with worry.

"That little bugger tried to stare me down," Sawyer gaped incredulously.

"What…?" Claire and Kate raised their eyebrows in unison.

"He stared at me and then _winked_ at me!" Sawyer exclaimed, breaking his eye contact with Aaron. Sawyer pointed at him as if he was a toddler telling on his younger brother.

Claire rolled her eyes and shared a sigh with Kate. "Sawyer, he's two months old, I don't think he knows how to stare you down and wink at you"

Sawyer glared at Aaron for a minute before shaking his head dismissively. "Whatever. Anyway, guess what he said when I told him you were coming," he said

Kate raised her eyebrows and looked at Claire.

"He said I was taking his whole camp," he said with a smirk and Kate and Claire laughed, making Aaron gurgle.

Sawyer walked over to him and stared down at him, grinning as he stretched his arms out towards him.

"Sorry buddy, no hugs from me," he said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Go on, pick him up," Claire said, stuffing one last shirt into her bag.

Sawyer shook his head, "Evil son-a-bitch'll steal my wallet."

"Don't swear in front of him!" Kate said angrily and he muttered something under his breath.

Kate nudged him towards Aaron.

"No," he said but Kate persisted, picking up Aaron and forcefully placing him into his arms.

Sawyer held him at arm's length, like Kate did, and Kate smiled.

"We should…erm…go," Sawyer said, putting Aaron back in Kate's arms.

"Do you want me to take him?" Kate asked Claire and she smiled.

"Do you mind?" she asked and Kate shook her head, hugging Aaron close. He smelt faintly of baby powder and fabric softener. Kate sighed, realising all the things they were going to leave behind; the peacefulness…the comfort

They started walking towards the beach camp at a fast pace, hoping to beat the darkness that was creeping over them ever so quickly .

"Where are we?" Claire asked after an hour or so.

"It'll take us about half a day to get to the beach," Sawyer said and Claire nodded, giggling as Aaron tugged on Kate's hair, examining it curiously.

They walked in silence for half an hour, only Aarons' tired sighs and hiccupping breaking the silence. As night loomed closer, Sawyer looked around at a small clearing they'd come to.

"We rest here," he said in a deep voice and Kate laughed

"Imitating Locke now?" she said and Sawyer grinned.

"Should I shave off my hair and start reciting ancient calming metaphors?" Sawyer asked innocently, only making her laugh harder.

They set up a camp fire in silence and Kate dug around in her backpack.

"We forgot food," she said softly.

"We can go get some," Claire said and Kate nodded, passing Aaron to Sawyer.

"Nuh Uh, you ain't leaving me here with him," he said indignantly.

"Come on Sawyer, we'll only be gone a little while. And we won't be far. If we hear him screaming his lungs out, we'll come," Kate said and Sawyer sighed, taking Aaron and placing him between his legs, which were stretched out in front of him.

"Thank you," Claire said with an amused smile on her face.

"And remember, no swearing in front of him," Kate instructed and he rolled his eyes as they walked into the jungle.

Sawyer stared down at Aaron, who had hoisted himself onto his hands and knees.

"What? Now you're gonna tell me you're crawling?" Sawyer said and Aaron looked up at him with a smile.

"And now you understand me?" Sawyer asked as Aaron placed his hand out in front of him, trying to move forward.

"Yeah, yeah…well done." Sawyer said, taking a book out of his bag. "Don't go too far," he added, "can't have ma running after me with her used-diapers."

He opened his book and started reading, glancing up every couple of minutes. Aaron had made about a metre's distance when Sawyer pulled him back.

"Your momma will be back soon, and I don't think she'd appreciate me losing ya…" he said softly.

"Sawyer?" Kate's voice called.

"Yeah Freckles?" he called back

"Just making sure we were going the right way," she said, walking into the clearing with her hands full of fruit.

Claire walked in behind her and set her fruit on the floor, taking Aaron from Sawyer as he tried to get rid of him. She cut up small pieces of fruit and let Aaron lean against her leg while he crammed them into his mouth. Kate laughed and bit into a mango, glancing at Sawyer briefly.

"Do you hear that?" Claire suddenly asked and they all fell silent.

A rustling noise caught their attention and Sawyer stood up, taking his pistol out of his belt. He passed one to Kate and took another out of his bag, then held it to his chest, waiting for something to strike.

Suddenly, two figures stumbled into the clearing, and Kate and Sawyer raised their guns to them. Charlotte and Daniel looked up, surprised to see them and Kate and Sawyer lowered their guns.

"What are you two doing all the way out here?" Kate asked

"Uh…we were, uh…" Daniel started, searching for a good explanation.

He looked at Charlotte and she sighed.

"We're going to a building to shut off a gas that will kill you all," Charlotte said and Sawyer frowned

"What?"

"We can't stop to talk so if you wanna know, you're gonna have to come with us," she said and Sawyer, Kate and Claire exchanged glances.

They nodded and started running after Charlotte and Daniel.

"Ben set off a timer, a gas bomb, to kill everyone on this island. Daniel knows how to override the system, but we don't know how much time is left," she said

"Does Jack know you're doing this?" Claire asked, not noticing the glance Daniel and Charlotte swapped.

"Yeah, course," she said and Claire nodded, but Sawyer searched her eyes for the truth.

He slowed his pace and Kate noticed him falling behind, so she slowed down too, glancing at the now sleeping Aaron in Claire's arms.

"Jack doesn't know they're here," he whispered to her and Kate nodded

"I didn't think so…what are we gonna do about it,"

"We'll see if they're telling the truth about the gas, and if they're trying to kill us, then we shoot them," he said

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically

They trudged on in silence, until they reached a large clearing. Daniel stared at the large building in the middle, then hurried forward, opening the concrete door.

A loud alarm blared and Aaron woke up, startled. Tears pricked his eyes at the noise and he started crying, as Claire tried to comfort him.

"Freckles, you and Claire take the baby outside, I'll stay with these two," Sawyer yelled and Kate nodded, going back out the door with Claire.

"Warning. Computer switching to manual operation. This attempt is unauthorized." An automated voice declared over a speaker as Daniel started typing on a computer.

Aaron had stopped crying immediately, and started gurgling to himself as Claire and Kate sat on the ground.

"I can't wait to get back to the beach," Claire said happily, and Kate opened her mouth to speak, but instead looked up at the forest when she heard rustling noises.

She stood up and took her gun out again, holding it downwards. Jack and Juliet came over the hill and she put her gun back into her belt, smiling warmly.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Are Charlotte and Daniel in there?" Jack asked, with a frown.

"Yeah, why?" Kate asked

"They're setting a gas bomb," Juliet said and Kate's face shared his frown.

"Sawyer is in there with them, if they were setting it, they'd be dead by now," she said but Jack didn't seemed too sure.

"Why aren't you in there?" Juliet asked

"I came out with Claire. An alarm was blaring when we were in there and it was too loud for Aaron." She said and Jack nodded, more convinced.

Kate peeked around the door and shouted out something, but they couldn't hear it. When she came back out, she was smiling.

"They stopped it…the alarm is off and everything is fine," she said and Juliet looked at the ground, perplexed.

Charlotte and Daniel came outside, looking proud. Sawyer followed suit.

"So…Harper was wrong," Jack muttered and Juliet shook her head.

"She wanted me to kill them…" she said gently as the others started setting up camp.

"Why would Harper want…" Jack started but Juliet cut him off.

"Not Harper…Ben," she said and Jack nodded knowingly.

He sat down and reached into his back pack for some fruit and sliced it up. They all ate in silence and glanced at each other nervously. Kate, Claire, Daniel, Sawyer and Charlotte sat on one side of the fire, while Jack and Juliet sat on the other. The serenity was almost suffocating, as they all ate in awkwardness.

The next morning, Kate and Sawyer were awoken before the sun by the sound of Aaron's whimpers. Claire was sitting with him a couple of meters away and gave them an apologetic look.

"Is he okay?" Kate asked, putting her pack on and walking over

"Yeah, I don't think he slept well," Claire answered, rocking Aaron back and forth.

"Maybe we should, ya know, head to the beach. Maybe he'll calm down," Sawyer said, but Aaron's cries had ceased.

Kate and Claire exchanged a smile as Aaron started whimpering again.

"Keep talking," Kate said and Sawyer sighed, knowing what he was about to get forced in to.

"So, we go to the beach, sit on the shore with Baby Huey and try not to wake the others?" Sawyer asked again,

"Yeah, let's go," Claire nodded and they started walking, occasionally looking back at the other small group.

A few minutes after they left Claire stopped to think.

"Do you think we should've left them there?"

"Who, the docs and the other two?" Sawyer asked, "They'll be fine,"

"But they don't know where we went,"

"They'll find out…don't worry," Kate reassured her, patting her back comfortingly. They commenced walking towards the beach, and when they got there, the sun was barely rising.

* * *

_A/N: After reading that for a third time, I realised that some of it is pretty corny and OOC, but I tried. When I started, it was a OneShot, but if you want me to continue, I'd be happy to. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks too all my reviewers, they were appreciated heaps. This chapter isn't as long, and it's really random, but i need some more ideas to keep it going. _

_Disclaimer: I own all the characters who dont appear in Lost_

* * *

"It's good to be home," Claire commented, sitting on the sand with Aaron. They watched the waves crash on the shore, before retracting itself and repeating the process. The wind blew Claire's hair, running through it, serenely.

Sawyer muffled a laugh and Claire shot him a puzzled look.

"It's just…I never thought I'd call this place home," he said and she chuckled.

Kate came up behind them and sat down next to Claire. Aaron climbed slowly over Claire's leg and plopped himself into Kate's lap. Claire and Kate laughed, and Sawyer stared wide-eyed at her again.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing…you just look so natural with him," he said softly and Kate snorted.

"Whatever," she stated, rubbing Aaron's head.

"It's true," Claire added and Kate rolled her eyes.

Aaron gurgled. A smile spread across Kate's face as she gave him a kiss on the head. Sawyer looked around, his gaze loitering on the ocean for a second before he looked at the jungle.

A deep growl came from the jungle, and Sawyer stood up, drawing his gun swiftly. Kate passed Aaron to Claire and she held him protectively as Kate stood next to Sawyer, seizing her gun as well.

"Don't worry about them…" a drowsy voice said and they looked over at a person coming out of their tent.

"It's just the wolves……they arrived a few hours after you left," he told them, nodding his head towards Kate. Kate and Sawyer exchanged glances, their guns still out, though lowered slightly.

"Wolves?" Claire asked and the person nodded.

"I dunno where they came from…Juliet said they probably migrated from the other side of the island." He said, walking over to them

Kate nodded and peered into the jungle.

"Do they ever come into the camp?" Kate asked and Claire held Aaron closer.

"Sometimes…but they won't hurt you. They're predatory carnivores. We were here first, so they respect that, and won't start a fight…hopefully," he said, causing Claire to give a little gasp.

"What, so you're an expert on wolves now?" Sawyer enquired, still pointing his gun into the bushes.

"Well, I used to study four-legged animals in the previous life," he said

"Previous life…is that we're calling it now," Sawyer muttered and looked into the jungle again

Kate sat back down next to Claire and Sawyer joined them, sighing as he tucked his gun away. There was more rustling and Sawyer stood up once again, his gun out in a flash.

"I'm thinking of just leaving this out permanently." Sawyer muttered and Kate smiled

Jack stumbled out, a smile on his face. Juliet, Daniel and Charlotte came after him, also smiling.

"We saw them, the wolves," Jack said and the person they were talking to before looked up.

"Where…how many?" he asked, standing up

"About 20 feet from the tree line," Juliet told him and he nodded, picking up a notepad and walking off.

Sawyer sat down, partially confused and Claire looked around.

"Welcome back," Kate said, walking up to Jack.

"Why'd you guys leave?" he asked

"Aaron needed to get back to the beach…" she said and Jack nodded.

Suddenly, there was a yell and everyone looked to the jungle. Sawyer, Kate and Jack turned and ran in, followed by Daniel, Charlotte and Juliet.

Another yell was heard and they followed the sound, until they reached a small clearing where Jack saw the wolves leaving. The man was lying in the middle of the clearing, blood splattered around him and his flesh torn.

He was still awake, but fading fast. His breathing was scarce and he was gasping... Jack and Juliet ran towards him, looking him over.

"The…the wolves…they…they found me. Be…beware…" he managed to gasp out before the life left him and he closed his eyes.

Jack sighed and looked away.

"Great…they're a threat now," Charlotte muttered and looked around

"Look at this," Kate said, picking up his note book.

She flipped through the pages and looked at all the information on wolves he had.

"What was his name?" Jack asked

"Peter," she said delicately, as if it were fragile, looking at the name on the book. "Peter Jones."

Jack nodded and they walked back to the beach in silence. When they stepped onto the sand, more people were awake and had started doing their own things.

"Not a word about this can go out…we don't want people getting upset," Jack ordered and they nodded.

Sawyer and Kate retreated to their spot next to Claire and sat down, watching Daniel and Charlotte walk around together.

"Do you think they like each other?" Claire asked and Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're going to take a walk," Kate said abruptly, standing up

Claire gave a confused look but followed her. They walked down the beach, far away from camp and stood in the water, peering out into the waves.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly and Claire looked at her stricken face.

"Really?" she asked, excited

"Yeah…" Kate said softly

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't told Sawyer…he thinks I'm not pregnant." She said, remembering their talk.

"It'll be fine, I mean, talk to Juliet," she said and Kate had a disgusted look on her face

"I don't trust her yet…" Kate said and Claire nodded

"Just tell him…it'll be fine." Claire reassured her and she nodded, turning towards the camp.

"Can you come with me?" Kate asked and Claire nodded.

They walked down to the camp and found Sawyer in the same position, but this time with Vincent and a book. She sat next to him and he put the book down, grinning at her.

"Howdy ladies," he said cheerfully and Kate panicked.

"Kate has something to tell you," Claire prompted her, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her voice barely audible against the crashing of the waves

"Huh? I didn't hear you," he said, looking at her curiously and she sighed

"I'm…I'm pregnant," she said louder, cringing.

A look of confusion spread on his face and he searched her face briefly before putting on a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, grinning and she smiled, her face lighting up.

"So…you're not mad?" she asked

"No, course not. I did a lot of thinking on the way back from 'Othersville', and, hey, a baby isn't that bad." He said softly, the grin still spread on his face

Kate smiled then thanked Claire, who walked off with Aaron to wash her clothes.

"I better go and help Claire," Kate said after a couple of minutes of silence and Sawyer nodded.

He stood up after she left and headed into the jungle, his thoughts swimming around his head. He walked a couple of meters away from camp until he heard a faint noise coming from his left, so he headed towards it. When he stepped out of the trees, he saw the pond that he and Kate found on one of their first days.

He sat down on one of the rocks and fingered the scars he got from the knife, and the bullet. He closed his eyes and slammed his fist down on a rock, cursing as the skin on his knuckles tore.

"Sawyer?" a voice asked and he turned around, seeing Charlotte and Faraday.

"What?" he asked angrily

"You left the beach in a hurry, Juliet wanted us to check up on you,"

"I'm fine," he snapped, running his fingers tenderly over the broken skin.

"Okay then…" they said, leaving

He cursed again and put his hand into the water, letting the coolness of it soothe his pain.

"What am I gonna do with a baby," he asked himself.

He stood up after a few minutes and sighed, heading back towards the beach.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Peter. The wolves wont stay in it for long, they were just a random thing. They'll be mentioned once or twice, normally if they kill someone, but they wont become the main threat. Okay, so please read and review, and ignore my OOCness_


End file.
